


Dearest Diversion

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Gen, Hand Feeding, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Numbuh 1 is feeling depressed. Numbuh 274 helps him feel better.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 1
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Dearest Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most I've ever projected onto two fictional characters (especially Nigel)...

_[Scene: the Moonbase break room. Chad knocks on the door and slowly opens it. The blond boy is carrying a plate that has a meatball sub sitting on it]_

**Chad:** [worried] Numbuh One? Where are you?

_[Chad looks around the room and notices Nigel lying on a couch. The younger boy doesn’t react to Chad’s presence at all]_

**Chad:** [happily] Ah, there’s my dear cadet.

 **Nigel:** [groggily] Huh...? What are you doing here...?

 **Chad:** Looking after you. [sitting on the couch] What else would I be doing?

 **Nigel:** Ugh, I don’t need to be cared for. [yawns] Go look after the other operatives or something.

_[Chad places the plate on a table and starts rubbing small circles on Nigel’s temple. Nigel hums quietly at the gentle touch]_

**Chad:** I already did that, kid. I spent the last two hours doing so, actually.

 **Nigel:** Two hours...? How did you solve the problems of thousands of kids in two hours..?

 **Chad:** I didn’t. I cleared like...twenty percent of everyone’s requests.

 **Nigel:** Then...[yawns]...what are you still doing here...?

 **Chad:** Hey, I can’t exactly do my job properly if I’m overstimulated, now can I? [gently pulling Nigel’s ear] And besides...I can’t leave my oldest and greatest friend to stew in his self loathing. That’s not healthy!

_[Nigel buries his face into the couch]_

**Nigel:** [muffled] I’m not stewing.

 **Chad:** [sadly] I’m pretty sure you are. Now then...[moving his hand down to Nigel’s collarbone]...what’s bothering you?

 **Nigel:** _Nothing_ is bothering me.

 **Chad:** You sure? I mean...you stepped into my office, stood there for a few seconds, and then you just walked off without a word...

_[After a few seconds, Nigel looks up at Chad and gives him an angry yet tired look]_

**Nigel:** I’m _fine_ , sir. Don’t worry about me.

 **Chad:** Hmm...so your quiet yet angry voice is an indicator of you being fine?

 **Nigel:** [through gritted teeth] Yes.

 **Chad:** Dude, I look after _thousands_ of kids. I _know_ when somebody is trying to hide their depression from me. Especially when that somebody is _you._

 **Nigel:** Oh, you’re just way too nosy! Can’t you just leave me alone already?!

_[Without hesitation, Chad gently pulls Nigel onto his lap and cradles him. Nigel starts sniffling and quivering, but otherwise doesn’t try to wriggle out of Chad’s hands]_

**Chad:** [softly]Aw, I get it. You don’t want me to worry about you, right? You know that I have a lot to deal with already, so you’re pushing me away, right?

 **Nigel:** [quietly]...Yes...

 **Chad:** Well, that’s really sweet of you, Nigel. However, you should know by now that I just can’t stand seeing you like this, so...[holding Nigel tightly]...I’m just gonna stay here and nurse you, okay?

 **Nigel:**...I’m sorry--

 **Chad:** Ssh.

 **Nigel:**...But I--

 **Chad:** Ssh.

 **Nigel:** Sir--

 **Chad:** Ssh. There’s no need to apologize, Nigel. [he gently rocks the younger boy] It’s okay, it’s okay.

_[Nigel silently sheds a few tears. Chad responds by softly kissing Nigel’s temple a few times]_

**Chad:** Hey, would you like some food? I got your favourite~

_[Nigel slowly nods. Chad places the plate onto his lap and instinctively moves a sandwich over to Nigel’s mouth. Nigel looks at the sandwich for a bit before taking a big bite out of it]_

**Chad:** [chuckling affectionately] Aw, Nigie loves being spoiled, doesn’t he~?

 **Nigel** : [blushing] Yes...

_[Chad chuckles again as he continues to feed the younger boy. Nigel slowly stops quivering and sniffling as he eats his meal. Not even a minute later, Nigel finishes the sandwich]_

**Nigel:** [sighing happily] Ah, how gratifying...

 **Chad:** [rubbing Nigel’s back] It’s good to see that you’ve eaten something. Now then, how are you feeling?

 **Nigel:** I’m feeling somewhat better.

 **Chad:** “Somewhat”...?

 **Nigel:** [cuddling up to Chad] Well, it’s just...I came here to accept an award for defence systems or something, right? I wanted to take the chance to see you, and, uh...well, I suppose my depressive symptoms thought that it would be a good idea to appear at that very moment.

 **Chad:** [sympathetically] Oh, I hate it when they do that...

 **Nigel:** Right? I mean, the thing is...[sighing sadly]...those symptoms told me that I was just... preventing you from looking after everyone else, and that you were too busy for me They told me that I should just hide in the break room and leave you to your work.

 **Chad:** Hmm, I see.

 **Nigel:** In hindsight, listening to those symptoms was really stupid, because I know you always set aside your free time to nurse me back to health. Oh, why did I believe those symptoms of mine...?

 **Chad:** Because depression is a cruel and manipulative mistress, that’s why. [kissing Nigel’s temple] Please don’t blame yourself for falling for depression’s tricks, Nigel. You should be blaming _it_ for making you feel so awful.

 **Nigel:** [smiling gratefully] Okay.

_[Chad rests his chin on Nigel’s scalp and gives the younger boy a few tight squeezes. With each squeeze, Nigel’s smile gets bigger]_

**Chad:** So...how are you feeling?

 **Nigel:** A lot better. Thank you.

 **Chad:** [kissing Nigel’s scalp] It’s just what I do. There’s no need to thank me. [giving Nigel another squeeze] I’m just glad that you’re feeling better, my dear Nigel.

_[Nigel bashfully/happily chuckles. Chad responds by softly kissing Nigel’s temple again]_

**Chad:** Now get some rest, okay? You’ve been working really hard lately, and that lack of sleep might be affecting your mood.

 **Nigel:** [yawns] But, sir, I’m not--

 **Chad:** [strictly] Oh, yes, you are. [placing Nigel on the couch] I can see the bags under your eyes. [throwing a blanket over Nigel] Go to sleep. I promise that I’ll return with more meatball subs...and maybe some warm milk.

_[Nigel stares blankly at Chad for a few moments before yawning and collapsing on the couch]_

**Nigel:** Yes, sir...

_[Chad gently strokes Nigel’s scalp and kisses his forehead. Nigel smiles and hums happily in his sleep]_

**Chad:** [quietly] Sweet dreams, Nigel.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HyperAwareness  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheSocialExpert  
> https://nurselofwyr.tumblr.com/post/155969030004/disabledfeministvoice-thatoneqprblog  
> https://nurselofwyr.tumblr.com/post/152272682949/tenderwear-found-this-reddit-post-this-kinda
> 
> Actual Author's Note:  
> The third link I put in here gives some advice on how to deal with self hating thoughts: pretend that they come from a really annoying person ("You are worthless" "Thanks, Karen, now go away").
> 
> Personally, I noticed that the annoying person for me was none other than Kokichi Ouma ("You don't really have depression, you feel happy"; "You're an annoying jerk...but that was a lie" and so forth). 
> 
> And the fourth link says something like: "Depression actually slows neural growth so you won't be able to learn stuff as quickly", so...sorry Kokichi, but depression is a real mental illness with real effects on the brain.
> 
> As for the first two links? Well, that's just background headcanon info on Chad. Fun fact: hyper awareness is a trait of autism, ADHD, and PTSD, among other things.


End file.
